


as good a time as any

by CabbageLord



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Eivor isn’t here she and her relationship with Lightning is just mentioned but shhhh, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Serah loves her sister as much as she loves to tease her, flustered Lightning, im sorry this is so late!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageLord/pseuds/CabbageLord
Summary: When Lightning visits, Serah takes the time to tease and ask about future plans.
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	as good a time as any

**Author's Note:**

> A late Christmas gift for my friend Poptart! I’m so sorry it took so long again 😭 I hope you like it tho 🥺💕

Taking her last steps towards the home of her sister and brother in law, Lightning doesn’t bother knocking before she steps inside, momentarily holding all of the bags of groceries she had in one hand until she was inside the house.

“Oh, hey Sis!”

There Snow lay on his back on the floor, he and Serah’s son gurgling happily on his chest, a tiny hand in one mouth, and the other patting his papa’s chest. It’s an adorable sight, and Lightning’s eyes soften as she steps further into the living room.

“Hey. Where’s Serah?” She asks, once again moving the bags to one hand when Snow sits up, holding his boy in his lap. She reaches out, offering a finger with a soft smile when the pink haired baby babbles nonsense at her, curling his saliva drenched hand around it without a second thought. So cute.

Snow jerks his head towards the kitchen. “Just in the kitchen throwing out some expired food. Good thing you came when you did, she was hoping to make dinner soon.”

Lightning holds up the grocery bags. “I left to pick up some things as soon as she called me. I’ll head in and give them to her.”

Offering a final little wave to her nephew, Lightning goes to meet her sister in the kitchen.

She finds Serah just finishing up with washing her hands, drying them with a paper towel. As soon as she sees Lightning, her face lights up.

“Light! I didn’t expect to see you here so soon!” She tosses the paper towel in the trash and runs to hug her elder sister, taking a bag from her when she pulls away.

“Well, what sort of sister would I be if I kept you waiting? Besides, you didn’t really ask for much. Just something for dinner tonight, and breakfast for tomorrow.”

Serah nods, and the two sisters place the bags on one of the kitchen counters. “Snow and I are gonna go grocery shopping tomorrow, this is just for today. We’ve just been a bit busy.”

As Lightning starts to unload the groceries, she notices out of the corner of her eye the way Serah looks back over her shoulder into the living room, as if looking for somebody.

“What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing. I was just wondering if Eivor came with you. I’m a little surprised she didn’t , honestly.” Serah confesses.

“Serah, you make it sound like she’s some obedient little dog who always follows her master around.”

“Knowing how she is with you, I wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.” Serah giggles. 

“Besides,” Serah gestures to the shirt Lightning was wearing, obviously a couple sizes too big on her “that’s hers, isn’t it?”

Lighting feels her face heat up, and when the groceries in the first bag are all out, she crumples up the plastic bag and puts it to the side. “All my clothes were in the laundry.” The fact that it also just so happens to smell like Eivor is something her little sister does not have to know. 

“She’s so sweet with you, it’s adorable.”

Lightning shakes her head with a slight scoff. Despite that, Serah still giggles when taking in the sight of her flushed face.

For the next minute or so, the two sisters unload and put away groceries in silence until Serah opens her mouth again. 

“So, when should I expect my wedding invitation?”

Lightning drops a can. It’s pure luck that it doesn’t explode on impact with the tiled floor. She looks at Serah, who innocently stares back at her, though she is clearly fighting off a smirk. 

“What?”

“I mean you did catch the bouquet at my wedding after all. It makes sense that you would be next. Fang and Vanille are practically married already, and it’s too early in Hope and Noel’s relationship to know when that’s gonna happen.”

Lightning squats to pick up the can. That was such a sudden change of the subject, she had been caught off guard. Leave it to Serah to know how to stun her. She doesn’t even know how to respond.

She tries anyway. Placing the dented can back on the counter, Lightning racks her brain to figure out what to say.

“...well, we’ve never even talked about that…”

“Hm? But you’ve thought about it, haven’t you?”

Lightning has. 

“Wouldn’t it be better to wait for the right moment?”

“Things are going so well between you right now, what’s a better time than now?” Serah asks, genuinely curious. 

Lightning shrugs. “I don’t even know if she’d…”

“Please, given how she looks at you, she’d totally want to.”

“Looks at me?” Lightning questions, looking oh so confused as she turns to look at her sister.

Serah smiles bright, taking the can from Lightning so she can put it away.

“It’s the look of somebody in love, plain and simple.” Not just her, but everyone could see it. It didn’t take a genius to notice.

Lightning rolls her eyes, starting to roll up the bags.

“Sorry Serah, i think you need to get your eyes checked.”

“Hush you!”

Serah playfully shoves her with her shoulder. Her smile shifts into something more tender, and her gaze drifts down, to her pendant.

“I know that look...because it’s the same way Snow always looks at me.” 

Ah. That says a lot. Lightning doesn’t offer a response. Suddenly becoming aware of the looks she had missed from Eivor, she feels almost embarrassed. She’s seen the way Snow looks at her sister. Something soft, and warm always dances in his eyes. His smile is sincere and sweet, and he looks at her like she’s the only thing that matters. Though knowing Snow, that’s definitely the case.

Lightning is aware that Eivor loves her. It was made pretty clear at Serah’s wedding, when Eivor got drunk and started spewing romantic poetry at her, much to her embarrassment, and everyone else’s amusement. Fang’s especially. And despite insisting she has, Lightning seriously doubts she had deleted the video she took of that moment. The way Eivor had Lightning’s hands clasped in hers, staring deeply into her eyes as she drunkenly slurred about how her hair resembled cherry blossoms or something. Yes, Lightning knows it’s love. She just never knew to what extent. 

The rest of the food is put away without problem, and when the cabinet is closed, filled with some cans, and the fridge is stuffed to last until they go grocery shopping tomorrow, Serah claps her hands in delight.

“And that’s it! Thanks again, sis!”

Lightning smiles at her, and Serah thinks to herself, as always, how smiling suits her best.

“Anything for you, it was no problem. You know you can always call when you need something.” Lightning would always come running for her sister, no matter what. Serah knows that.

Serah claps her hands, grinning.

“With that out of the way, how about you call Eivor over and you two have dinner here?” She asks, an expectant gleam in her eye. Serah always makes too much food anyways, and even given Snow’s appetite, there’s always leftovers when dinner is over. Having some extra mouths to feed is always a big help.

But other than that, she definitely wants to see Eivor getting sweet with her sister, just to see Lightning get flustered. It’ll totally give her more material to tease her sister with. She never got to do much of that before. A lot of things are different now compared to back then. It’s a nice change though. 

Lightning shakes her head. The offer is tempting, Lightning loves Serah’s cooking after all. But she was given a lot to think about today.

“Maybe next time, yeah?” 

Serah pouts, but knows better than to argue. So she sighs and dejectedly nods, though she is quick to lean into Lightning’s embrace when feeling arms wrap around her.

“Alright, next time then! That’s a promise!”

“Of course. I know better than to break one of those with you.” Lightning agrees with little complaint. 

“I just...think it’s time I have a sit down for a chat with Eivor. Future plans and all that.”

Serah nods with a knowing smile. “Alright. Well, I better be the first one to get an invite when the day comes!”

Lightning doesn’t deny anything, and she feels considerably lighter leaving Serah and Snow’s place than when she had arrived. As she bids the couple and their son farewell, Lightning exits their home, closing the front door behind her. The sun shines down on her, warm and comforting. It almost feels like a sign that from here on out, the future will be brighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again late and I’m so sorry 😔 sometimes those creative juices just won’t hit me, so I’m just in a slump until I get those creative juices back 😖 either way Poptart, merry late christmas, I hope you liked this!💕


End file.
